notre Lien, gisant sur le temps
by Namuria
Summary: Cela a pris la forme du naturel. La raison ne dit rien ; elle ne sait rien. Juste l'émotion, et peut-être ce hasard bonifiant qui l'ont emmené ; tissé. Et je l'humecte du bout des lèvres, le tourne encore et encore dans ma tête. Pour nous, il n'y a que là-bas, dans ce nouveau chez nous où le destin est surprenant de vie. Alors ne reste pas là. Viens avec moi…


_Holà holà ! _

_Comme on se retrouve ! Je pensais pas, pas aujourd'hui du moins. J'avoue même que je me suis longuement tâtée pour publier et ce à cause d'une raison bien particulière qui restera secrète ; mystère et boule de gomme, ha ha ! Vous vous en foutez et c'est totalement bidon, ouais je sais. _

_En tout cas, j'en aurais mis du temps avant de la terminer, cette foutue song-fic ! Ah ouais, elle m'en a fait suer - et pas qu'un peu... Normal aussi, la relation traitée m'a donné du fil à retorde mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir une fois de plus griller ma matière grise ; c'est ça aussi l'écriture, des neurones sacrifiés pour un résultat ragoûtant :) J'avais commencé à écrire ce récit depuis longtemps déjà et à chaque fois que je revenais dessus, je n'avançais pas d'un pète. Une prise de tête pas possible. Puis là, d'un coup, comme tombés du ciel, les mots sont venus : ils ont coulé tout seul, juste comme ça quoi ! C'est quand même hallucinant, l'inspiration… _

_Enfin voilà, petiot blabla merdique, pour une fois - non non, je ne suis pas malade, juste en flippe depuis quelques temps dû à... vous verrez bien, ha ha ! Oui je sais, c'est lourd, très. C'est juste la blondeur qui crétinise les neurones un peu plus que d'habitude, vous en faites pas. _

_Comme d'hab', je vous remets le résumé complet et vous donne le lien youtube du morceau : _http /www youtube com/watch?v=qqWPsFNydNI

_Je tiens à préciser, quand même, que les _ _personnages de Fairy Tail tout autant que le morceau Lettre A Un Ami appartiennent à leur auteur respectif - Hiro Mashima et Le Soldat Inconnu._

_Sur ce, passez une bonne lecture, en espérant que l'écoute du morceau vous plaira également !_

* * *

Y a-t-il une explication ? Quant à cette longévité. Cela a pris la forme du naturel. Lente mais constante ébauche qu'aucun n'a vu venir. La pensée ne s'y est pas arrêtée ; non. Pourtant ça demeure enraciné. Avant, une absence incomprise et subie. Aujourd'hui, une farouche réalité. La raison ne dit rien ; elle ne sait rien. Juste l'émotion, et peut-être ce hasard bonifiant qui l'ont emmené ; tissé. Et je l'humecte du bout des lèvres, le tourne encore et encore dans ma tête. C'est essentiel pour la joie qui passe sur moi. S'y accole cette veloute infinie du bon vivre. Et je ne fais que le boire, le goûter, le chérir ; m'y noyer sans modération. Dans ce lien, le notre, celui sans lequel je n'aurais fait ce choix de faire tout basculer.

Pour nous, il n'y a que là-bas.

Dans ce nouveau chez nous.

Où le destin est surprenant de vie.

Alors ne reste pas là.

Viens avec moi…

* * *

**notre Lien, gisant sur le temps**

La pierre pleure. Ses morceaux sont brisés. Chacun perd sa composante. Celle-ci devient poussière ou miette. Il n'y a plus d'unité, seulement des cassures profondes et isolées. Un léger souffle suffit pour que leur existence se décolle de toute réalité. L'ordre pourtant si austère est poignardé ; les tas gisent. Ils s'éparpillent, s'étalant de tout leur possible sur ce sol imperceptible. Bientôt ils formeront une élégante montagne de dévastation. Plus aucun ne compose le tout ; ils redeviennent cette matière, brute et solitaire. Démembrés les uns des autres, leur ère prend fin. Ils ne servent plus. Ils ne vivent pas. Leur sens n'est plus rien à présent.

Ils sont débris. Juste des cailloux, des blocs invalides de toute fonction.

Jadis pourtant leur apparat a lui de beauté, d'utilité. Par eux et seulement par eux la bâtisse respire. Telles les ficelles d'une marionnette, ils édifient les mouvements, la base, l'habillage. Rassemblés avec savoir ils engendrent le toit, besoin primaire de l'Homme. Indispensables ils restent. Maître de l'être et du temps ils demeurent. Le Monde n'est qu'un fond, qu'un décor qu'ils accoutrent, insensibles à ce dernier et aux éléments qui le constituent.

Or c'est bien cet extérieur intouché qui a asséné leur mort.

Ces Hommes, sauvages et assoiffés, détruisent. La retenue est totalement absente. Primitifs sont les coups véhiculés. Il n'y a que du sang et de la terre. Qu'une douleur organique qui martèle à leur touché. Ils ne sont que de la pierre. Qu'on écrase. Qu'on érafle. Qu'on utilise comme l'outil asservi.

Ils sont le pantin de la destruction et de la création.

« Y a plus rien. »

_**Tu me murmures d'un regard tendre**_

Mon regard délaisse les décombres alors que tes billes s'étendent sur cet amas rompu. Tu y déposes cette lueur d'indifférence. Quant à ton visage, ce dernier obéit à ta dictature de l'émotion invisible. Seules quelques écorchures et traces pétantes de globules rouges s'autorisent à maquiller la dureté de tes traits. Pas même les cordes vocales ne donnent un signe intelligible du ressenti. Aucun grain de sensibilité ne traverse ta peau.

Un miroir, froid et sans attache. La glace paraît incassable, hermétique à tout ce qui l'entoure. Impressionnant il est de voir à quel point tu maîtrises les courbes parfois si instables du sentiment. Le contrôle coule, limpide. Il n'y a pas d'incertitudes, de doutes liquoreux ou même de désordre. Non. Tout est calme dans la pensée vagabonde.

Mais je ne suis plus dupe.

Derrière la servitude de l'individualité réside un trou dans l'âme. Autour des blessures et des attentes reniées s'y trouvent. Le masque n'est qu'artifice, duperie pour les inconnus.

Et je ne suis plus l'anonyme.

À travers ton maquillage je vois. Tu tentes d'échapper à ton humanité mais tu ne fais que la renforcer. Ce dogme t'atteint, je l'ai vu, l'ai senti. Toi-même en as conscience mais tu cours, fuis pour balayer cette vérité. Et moi je te suis dans tes pas ; moi qui durant un temps inachevé ai valsé dans les bras trompeurs de la solitude. Tous deux orientons nos pas du même écho. Nos routes divergent et pourtant nous les arpentons côte à côte.

« Ils sont tous partis. »

_**J'ai rejoint l'armée des ombres**_

Ma voix délivre un vide dans les lettres. À nouveau mes prunelles fixent ces roches empreintes d'identité ; je n'y ressens que du détachement. Il n'y a aucune douleur ni joie. Seulement une désaffection presque silencieuse. Cela en est même effrayant. Un fragment de mon histoire y réside. Elles assemblent mon passé et mon présent. Mon futur, lui, n'y sera pas. Des souvenirs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui enveloppent cette masse de pierre, symbole d'appartenance et d'affiliation. Grâce à elles mon exil émotif a galopé ailleurs. Bien que son mouvement ait toujours plané dans l'air, son existence s'est effritée. Une attache j'ai trouvé. Obscure et dangereuse attache. Loin s'est trouvée la bienveillance. Violence et animosité, tels ont été ses principes fondateurs. Nulle courbe de fraternité, d'amitié ou de solidarité. La cohésion ne vêt qu'une existence dans la destruction. Ainsi une délicieuse puissance alimente les veines. Rien ne paraît plus impossible, tout semble accessible. Très vite le sang devient normalité alors que c'est sans réelle conscience que la mort courbe notre ombre.

Te souviens-tu ? De ces cadavres. De ces rires emmêlés. De cette abyme du cœur.

J'ai mis un pied hors de l'ombre pour plonger l'autre dans un mal plus profond encore.

_**À coup d'amour un vilain tour**_

Une rencontre, lors d'un de mes jours de grisaille, a suffi. Encore maintenant je perçois sa prestance. Il m'a intimidé. Mieux, impressionnée. La frayeur est restée sage dans l'inexistence. Son timbre d'homme a envahi le fil de mes réflexions. Son regard de Perse n'a pas hésité à me clouer. Comment décrire ? Autour une tranquillité diluvienne est tombée. Aucune tension. Seulement un échange, fort, tenant, saisissant. L'œil n'a pu se détacher : constamment il a fixé, envoûté. Étrange comme je me rappelle de ce vent doux qui a frotté ma chair. Les gouttes peu à peu ne m'ont plus affecté, comme si chacune d'elle s'était retirée dans l'opacité du jour. Quelques mots il a sorti. Des lettres aux courbes presque charmeuses. Je ne me suis pas laissée prendre, une certaine résistance j'ai soufflé. En rien cela n'a atteint son dessein. Tous deux avons pris racines dans nos convictions. Personne n'a courbé l'échine. Un combat il a fallu. Bagarre excitante. Bataille exubérante. Vivaces nous avons été, pas de clémence ou de pitié ne s'est abattue. D'égal à égal on s'est considérés.

Pour la première fois je me suis amusée.  
Pour la première fois j'ai apprécié la présence de l'autre.  
Pour la première fois je n'ai plus éprouvé l'épine de ma solitude.

_**Mon corps ne vaut plus le détour**_

À bout de souffle, je me suis trouvée au sol, entaillée par l'hémoglobine et la pluie. Au-dessus le ciel a pleuré sa lourde laideur. Ses piques humides qui d'ordinaire me cousent de haine m'ont cette fois-là dardé de fraîcheur. Il n'y a plus eu ce goût âpre dans ma bouche. Quelque chose d'autre, de plus agréable, de plus vivifiant s'est propagée dans le fleuve sanguin. Une sensation de bien-être a flotté. Exquise sensation qui m'a agrippé d'une singulière violence. Longtemps, que dis-je, une éternité cela faisait qu'un tel sentiment ne m'avait guère empoigné.

Il s'est tenu à côté de moi, ses prunelles me scrutant d'une œillade frissonnante. Une impression de nudité m'a alors envahi, comme s'il avait vu et compris tout de mon tracé individuel. Son pouls, bien plus assagi que le mien a tonné malgré tout d'un rythme claquant. Ma signature l'a poinçonné : des tâches saignantes ont incisé sa peau, son tissu vestimentaire a pris l'air d'une guenille ainsi tailladé tandis que plusieurs hématomes ont jonché ses membres, un pétillant bleu violacé les colorant.

Sacré état de fatigue et de douleur dans lequel nous nous sommes mis. Aucun n'a fait dans la dentelle. Lui tout comme moi avons attendu, souhaité ce résultat. Quel intérêt de faire jouir la retenue si ce n'est de vêtir la paresse et la faiblesse ? Un pareil accoutrement ne nous a guère intéressé. Notre désir s'est attaché à chercher, à endurer puis à goûter à la férocité de l'autre. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Juste deux brutes se valant et se jugeant par le sang.

_**Tu me souris de toute ta vie**_

C'est ce jour-là que tout a véritablement commencé, pour moi.  
C'est ce jour-là où j'ai enfin pu me saisir d'assurance et de foi.  
C'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a fait une proposition, cette proposition.

Je suis entrée chez lui, chez eux ; chez nous.

Première famille. Premières cordes humaines.

Et c'est ici, en ce lieu aujourd'hui écroulé que je t'ai rencontré.

« Il reste que nous. »

_**Sur mon malheur moi je m'endors**_

À demi-mot tu formes cette phrase. Il y a comme une évidence qui y résonne. Tous l'ont quitté, lui qui a ouvert mon âme, lui qui reste mon premier maître. Pourquoi rester ? Vaincu il a été. Cela paraît insolite, presque irréel. Naïve, j'ai souvent pensé et cru qu'il demeurerait à chaque lune éveillée le Roi, l'unique. Une nouvelle force il m'a apportée. Je ne l'ai pas rejoint seulement en quête d'attaches : derrière une envie plus gloutonne et importante m'a hantée : celle de gonfler ma magie dans l'interdit. J'ai voulu franchir les barrières du juste et du bon. Ainsi la soif s'assouvit, ainsi mon animosité du Monde et de l'Homme se déverse. Toujours la fièvre pourtant volcanique s'est exilée, confinée dans le sablier du temps. Grain par grain ce dernier s'est écoulé sans que jamais les chaînes de l'inhibition ne se fracturent. Un silence de l'âme suffocant à porter. Une autocensure qui a fait naître une colère, sourde et noire. Je l'ai contenue, préservée, ligotée durant trop de saisons.

Le mal être a fleuri.

_**J'oublis ta peine je fais le mort**_

Il m'a rongé, bout par bout. Lui seul a longtemps demeuré comme le crayon signant ma route. Bercée dès l'enfance par le doux abandon, je me suis contentée de l'endurer, de le polir et de le maintenir. À quoi bon chercher autre chose ? Un rejet systématique j'ai éprouvé à chaque tentative de sortie. J'ai cessé de résister à la cruauté infantile de l'Homme. Assez j'en ai eu de les voir me dénigrer, me repousser. Plaisir perfide qu'ils ont pris à me déconstruire. Alors je me suis détournée d'eux et du Monde. Il n'y a plus eu de confiance, de croyance ou même d'attente. Un portrait de pure amertume et de souffrances ils ont représenté. Je les ai fuis et haïs pour ça. Isolée, j'ai longtemps parcouru les terres, m'éloignant toujours plus de mon humanité. Peu à peu dans le cœur et dans l'esprit n'a régné qu'une effrayante indifférence. Les émotions bientôt sont devenues les résidus de la gomme qui efface, jetables et sans traces. Durant ces années d'errance je ne me suis pas sentie vivre ; je n'ai fait que survivre.

_**Me prend le coeur comme un ami**_

Puis il est arrivé, lui qui a été le premier à me tendre la main, lui qui aujourd'hui n'est plus rien. Il m'a entraîné là-bas, ici. Un lieu d'identité et d'appartenance m'a été donné. Achevée, la marche sans fin. Je n'ai plus été seule, j'ai demeuré aux côtés d'autres personnes possédant une histoire écrite avec la même encre que la mienne. Chacun nous avons connu une blessure. Chacun nous avons goûté à cette même vilenie humaine. Nos ressentiments se sont assemblés pour ne former qu'une seule et semblable unité de haine et de vengeance. Je m'y suis sentie à ma juste place. Par lui et par eux j'ai pu enfin extirper, vomir sans la moindre réserve cette mésestime si profonde. J'ai saigné l'Homme, l'ai frappé d'une rage décousue comme lui m'a poignardée de ses mots glacés. Brûlante a été mon animosité à son égard. Toujours plus forte a résonné ma vendetta. Aucune limite je n'y ai apposé ; sauvage et insatiable elle a explosé.

Quelle tromperie, infâme connerie.

Plus ma fureur s'est échappée, plus je m'y suis enlisée. En rien je ne me suis libérée, non ; je n'ai fait que m'enfoncer dans mes peurs les plus opaques. J'ai cru, espéré même qu'en la relâchant je m'en délivrerais mais je m'y suis seulement plus enchaînée. Pire, je l'ai exagérée, l'ai renforcée comme jamais auparavant sans une seule fois m'arrêter, comme si un désir inconscient de me détruire m'animait.

Il n'a pas été la solution mais le poison. Un poison qui je le sais aurait fini par me tuer.

Si tu n'avais pas été là.

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas **_

Ici, chez lui, chez eux ; chez nous.

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

Tu demeures là, près de moi.

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas**_

Dans ce miroir brisé de nous-même.

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

Tu as été là.

_**Une âme sœur dans ton destin**_

Dans ma bobine de souvenirs il n'y a qu'un vide allongé de mon passé. À des images se mêlent par-dessus un ressenti brutal. Rien de bon ou de paisible ne s'y accroche. Je ne garde que des traces floues mais réelles de cette demi-part d'identité. Or jamais je n'ai oublié et n'oublierais le moindre grain de détails quant à cette journée, cette première mission que nous avons assemblée. Contrairement à moi, un moment déjà tu as fait ton entrée dans ce cercle groupale de bestialité. Plusieurs rumeurs ont couru sur ton indocilité et sur ta roche de caractère si sèche. Dois-je (te) dire que tu as été le seul parmi toutes ces silhouettes transparentes à me faire jalouser ? Peur et respect, deux sentiments qui nous ont cousue main à la seule énonciation de ta personne. Nul besoin d'une quelconque présence pour susciter fascination et répulsion. Une certaine transcendance tu (re)jettes. À cela s'ajoute une liberté farouche dans les décisions. Qui peut prétendre te dicter l'agir ou l'être ? Qu'importe si comme nous tu as fais parti d'un dogme confiné. Toujours tu t'en es affranchi. Tous l'ont su, même lui, surtout lui. Tu en as imposé, dès mon arrivée. Tous les autres n'ont été que des ombres flottantes sans jamais imprégner l'esprit ou la chair. Non, il n'y a eu que toi.

Toi et moi.

_**Te réapprend les lendemains**_

Encore aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la réponse du pourquoi. T'es-tu déjà demandé ou même imaginé comment l'avenir aurait joué nos actions si ce jour n'avait pas pris vie ? Sur l'instant je n'ai que très peu chercher à comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à nous réunir dans une même équipe. L'émotion, vive, nous a tenu tous deux. Toi, l'expression laide de désapprobation. Moi, l'iris glacé. Le mépris tout autant que l'hostilité ont pollué l'écoulement sanguin. « _Tous les deux vous irez. Ainsi est ma volonté, ainsi vous m'obéirez._ ». L'écriteau de ces mots a pris la forme d'une gravure dans la mémoire. La tonalité également est restée intacte ; tranchante. Toi aussi, tu n'as pas oublié, j'en suis certaine. C'est par ces mots que tout a changé, commencé ? Oui, aujourd'hui je peux le penser et le dire.

Ce jour-là, tous deux avons mis la tête hors de l'eau.

_**Moi je respire dans un corps saint**_

Moi plus que toi il est vrai. Après tout, tu as le cœur en brique. Moi je reste plus fragile malgré cette coquille protectrice. Prétentieux il est de ma part de dire connaître ton sentiment d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Peu de choses nous savons sur les composants responsables de la construction de l'autre. Aucun de nous n'est un chanteur du passé, toi surtout. Au-delà du maintenant il y a comme une ardoise vierge de l'avant. Tu entretiens un silence si rigoureux et maintenu que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu dérouler ce puzzle séquestré. Une peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver m'a toujours retenue. L'intuition, aussi, que déterrer cette terre ombragée nous fracasserait tous deux. Pourtant, j'ai de suite senti une familiarité dans ton être, retrouvant en toi quelques empreintes de mon histoire. Différents sous de nombreux points, il y a néanmoins des choses qui nous relient sans nulle autre pareille. La parole n'a guère une fois joui de sa sonorité pour m'en faire prendre conscience. Tout se passe et se découvre dans le sourd ; seule l'observation permet de tracer aussi distinctement les courbes du caractère. Guère d'utilité nous avons à édifier l'alphabet des vocables ; chacun comprenons et percevons sans verbe.

_**Mais mon futur rime avec rien**_

Sans cesse j'ai fredonné le péan de l'écartée. Celle méprisée, refourguée au coin des maudits, ceux sur lesquels on crache et éjecte. Une tâche, dans ce décor au jet ensoleillé. Une différence, dans cette norme abusive du même. Mouillée, le sec du dehors je n'infuse et en cela réside la faute ; blâme qui sort et qui m'accuse. Le ricochet de la pierre du rejet. Mes yeux de pauvre larmoyée ont contemplé cette bulle chaleureuse pour laquelle je n'ai eu accès. Je les ai vus, ces bambins, courir, chalouper, rire ; vivre à deux. Singulier échange confectionné pour l'autre ; cet Autre qui m'a coloré du crayon gris. Couleur fade, sinistre qui n'a pas sa place. Sans s'y approcher ou s'y frotter, ce Monde enfantin je n'ai fait que scruter. Et tout à la fois la pousse de l'espoir a germé, dans ce recoin pluvieux du cœur ; puérile candeur. Car rien ne s'est passé.

Jusqu'à ta venue.

Toi, le premier avec qui j'ai pu partager ; un lien, vrai et coruscant.

_**Ton existence telle une semence**_

Au début pourtant nos rapports ont brandi l'éclair hurleur ; tapageur, déchirant. Nulle cohésion ou entende ; jeu perpétuel du dominant et du révolté. Aucun ne plie, les crocs sortent et aboient l'insoumission, l'insubmersible indépendance. Deux électrons libres. Et quand j'y pense, rien ne pouvait présager la corde qui aujourd'hui nous serre. Attache peu à peu nouée, enroulée autour de notre solitude. Le perçois-tu comme moi ? Une irrépressible accroche entre deux individualités cassées où se recollent certains morceaux. Peu de ces plaies sont en réalité raccommodées ; qu'importe. Du sel tu y mets, juste quelques grains qui cautérisent l'éraflure trop longtemps et inutilement béante.

_**Redonne un sens à mon errance**_

J'ai un peu moins saigné, à tes côtés. Non pas que ton affect s'est réveillé à mon encontre. Juste ta présence, ce quelque chose enveloppant le coeur. Qu'est-ce donc ? Ce sentiment calme et léger qui gangrène ma noirceur. La première fois, j'ai eu peur. Crainte de cette inconnue couleur, dans ma rancœur. Comment laisser de la place à cette sensation dont ces autres m'ont toujours privée ? Encore une tromperie. Un mal tapi qui une fois de plus consumera le peu de foi vivotant tout au fond de moi. Méfiance envers toi ; toi et cet état que je ne voulais pas. Pourtant cela a tenu, le pourquoi non résolu. La défiance nébuleuse a fui au fil des saisons couchant. Et la croyance en un devenir meilleur a éclos.

_**Ta force à croire ton amitié**_

Première fois que le doute s'est laissé prendre. Tenter, une ultime fois, sa chance ; celle à croire au rayon chaud du lien. Je n'ai pas même eu à réfléchir, à me prévenir. C'est venu comme ça, me prenant doucement, me caressant faiblement. Lente avancée qui petit à petit a fait son chemin. Un tracé de l'affection, chose jusqu'alors complètement lointaine pour mon pot affectif. Mes plantes végétant ont incessamment germé sur une Terre défraîchie et piétinée. Nul bourgeon éclatant mais des graines du mal. Or cette fois le vert est apparu, beau et net ; sans tâches ni pourritures pour flêtir. Et tout cela à cause d'une chaleur, d'un temps coulant qui a su dépasser le passé. À toi, celui qui a planté ces noyaux à la pousse fleurissante.

_**Rallume en moi le verbe aimer**_

Il n'y a pas eu de réelle résistance. Seulement des émotions étranges, nouvelles s'invitant dans le cratère refroidi de l'âme. Peu à peu des braises ont chauffé ; la lave de vie est revenue. T'en es-tu aperçu ? Que toi seul a su, le premier, réveiller chez moi le volcan des sentiments. Pour ensuite te piquer à ton tour. Ne renie pas. Ne cache pas ; tu la possèdes, cette force absolue dont je me suis abreuvée en véritable assoiffée. Rien de décider, de voulu mais ça s'est passé, c'est arrivé ; tu as troué la coque.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour.

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas **_

De trouer la tienne.

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

Car tu es un essentiel.

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas**_

Pour moi et ma foi.

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

Je ne te laisserai pas.

_**Ta rage d'homme ta dignité**_

Ne m'ont pas effrayées.

Au contraire ça m'a brûlé.

Moi et mon âme désenchantée.

Tu les as rincées.

De cette eau empoisonnée.

_**M'enlève le goût de soupirer  
**_Par ta puissance à crayonner.  
Cette vie noircie en un trait plus coloré.  
Vois comme l'émoi est habillé.  
Sans plus de masque pour cloisonner.  
Ce verrou d'existence que tu as dégelé.

_**Grâce à ta force d'exister  
**_La morosité s'en est allée.  
Au loin elle part s'abandonner.  
Ne reste que le sec de l'élysée.  
Celui duquel je n'ai que peu touché.  
Mais aujourd'hui il renaît.

_**Je recommence à m'animer  
**_Sans demande ou souhait.  
Le bien-être a pénétré.  
Dans le cœur et dans l'âme y a l'azuré.  
Non plus cette grisaille inchangée.  
Mais un éclat ranimé.

_**Il me reste à découvrir  
**_Et à tracer dans la surprise.  
Avec tout cet impétueux plaisir.  
Cet agir qui ne fera qu'épaissir.  
Cette route dorée du vivre.  
Dont tu fus le premier à me faire bâtir.

_**Dans tes yeux et dans ton rire  
**_Je veux advenir.  
Car le Monde n'y peut plus m'y bannir.  
La pluie n'est plus mon élixir.  
Juste un temps qui cesse de faire souffrir.  
Et c'est ce que je veux chérir.

_**Les couleurs de l'avenir  
**_Parmi lesquels tu dois de te munir.  
Ce choix qui nous fera ouvrir.  
Les portes du devenir.  
Celui infesté d'une nouvelle vie.  
Majestueuse et amoureuse accalmie.

_**Qu'avec toi je veux construire  
**_Cette flamme que tu m'as transmise.  
M'en induire.  
La faire luire.  
T'y conduire.  
Par cette décision que j'ai prise et te dis.

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas **_

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas**_

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

« Viens avec Jubia… »

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas **_

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

_**Reste-là ne m'égare pas**_

_**Reste-là j'ai besoin de toi**_

« …à Fairy Tail. »

_**Reste-là**_

Auprès de moi.  
Pour que se poursuive.  
Et s'éternise.

notre Lien, gisant sur le temps.

* * *

_Finito. _

_C'était sympa non, ces paroles et ces notes rattachées à ces deux égarés ? Ca leur va bien et puis, la musique française, c'est juste trop bon ! _

_Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'vous dis à très bientôt, qui sait !_


End file.
